


Something Wild

by allymcbae



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, imagine your otp prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allymcbae/pseuds/allymcbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What we find in a soulmate is not something wild to tame, but something wild to run with." - Robert Brault</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Wild

On Kypton, the idea of true love and fate were foreign. Marriages were arranged, created and contracted for the sole benefit of Krypton as a whole. Children were hatched, preprogrammed for a future career that furthered the development of their planet, and the survival of their people. That wasn’t to say that love didn’t exist. Partner’s grew to care for one another, love formed between the children they were given. It was real. It happened. But the word ‘soulmate’ didn’t exist on Krypton. Kara had never heard of the idea until she landed on Earth, when she was brought before the Danvers and they had words inked in to their skin. It puzzled her, left her confused and frustrated, because she couldn’t ask what they meant until she learned English. It took her days to learn the basics, but a month to form a coherent sentence without stumbling over pronunciation. And the first thing she’d asked about, were the tattoos. 

 

Alex had tried to explain. In the dead of night, after she climbed out on to the roof through the window and found Kara staring up at the skies. From the corner of her eye, Kara had spotted the mark embedded in her new sister’s skin, and she’d taken her hand, turned it over, and traced the words with the tip of her finger. _‘You have to teach me that…’_ written in cursive. It was beautiful, and Kara had smiled as Alex attempted an explanation. But the concept of other halves was a strange one for Kara to grasp, and Alex hadn’t been able to help.

 

So, she turned to Eliza. And Jeremiah. And they’d shown her their tattoos, told her their story, and Kara had listened with a fascination only one born from another planet could exhibit. It amazed her. The very idea that two people could be made for each other. That all they had to do was find one another. It was a fantasy, a dream. And she wanted nothing more than to be a part of it. 

 

But Kara wasn’t human. And she hadn’t been born with a mark, a word, a sentence, inking in to her skin. It seemed that soulmates were a human thing, or so she had assumed. But on a rare day, spent with her cousin as he tried to help her control her newfound abilities, she saw it. On the inside of his wrist, his sleeves drawn up to his elbows, she saw the words. 

 

_‘Hold it right there, buster!’_

 

The sight had made Kara inordinately happy. A clear bounce to her step, and she’d wrapped her arms around Kal-El’s waist and squeezed. Her strength, newly discovered and untested before then, had knocked the wind out of him and he’d doubled over. Kara was an apologetic mess, but she hadn’t been able to hide the grin. And he could only nod with a half-hearted attempt at a smile. 

 

Kara was strong.

 

He would need to remember that. 

 

So, it wasn’t just a human thing. Perhaps, just like with her abilities, Earth’s yellow sun provided the human race with their soulmates. Kal-El had told her, after suffering through numerous unfiltered, unstopped questions spoken at so fast a rate, only he could hear her, that the tattoo had appeared after years spent on Earth. When he was six, they’d started to form, fading in until they were as dark as any other. 

 

All she had to do was wait. 

 

And she did. Kara waited for years. Every month, she would look over every part of her body, but she found nothing. No blemish, no scar, no tattoo. It was disappointing, but Kara was nothing if not an optimist. It wasn’t until she celebrated her seventeenth birthday on Earth that it came. It was faint, at first. She hadn’t noticed until Kal-El had leaned down to her ear and whispered _‘congratulations’_ , with a pointed look at her right wrist. 

 

Kara squealed. An honest to god squeal, and she’d thrown her arms around her cousin with a little more restraint, but just as much strength. It wasn’t much, and it didn’t give her a lot to go on, but it was hers, and it was proof. Proof that there was someone out there for her, someone on this planet who she was meant for, who was meant for her. She didn’t care that her mark was a single word, that it was small and centred and, at the time, faded. She loved it nonetheless. 

 

_‘Move.’_

 

It provided her something that, despite their efforts, the Danvers’ couldn’t quite achieve. She loved them, she did. They gave her a home, a family — they never tried to replace her own, the parents she’d lost… but they could never help her feel like she belonged. That one word made her believe, and it was enough. 

 

She’d waited years for that tattoo.

 

How long would she have to wait to hear it?

 

Kara wondered what would cause their meeting, what would she say to her soulmate that would make her breath hitch, as Kara was sure her own would when the time came? So many scenarios played out in her head. More fantasies, more dreams — but nothing could have prepared her for the reality. 

 

“Move.”

 

It’s sharp and pointed and when she turned, her heart racing uncontrollably, Kara met a piercing myriad of brown and green, and a perfectly raised brow. She tried to speak, she did. But the words caught in her throat and all she could do was gape at the woman slowly narrowing her eyes. “Are you deaf? Inept? You’re in, my way.” 

 

Silently, Kara stepped aside and watched as her apparent soulmate scowled, and strode past. Struck dumb, the alien blonde could only stare as her other half walked away. It was one word, and it had been said to her before, but something inside of her knew that this was it. This was the one… So why was she just standing there?

 

Shouldn’t she go after her?

 

Later, Kara would fall face first on to her bed. Boxes packed around her in preparation for her move to the college dorm she’d decided to try. And Alex was sit beside her, hand rubbing up and down her back. “I’m an idiot,” she’d grumble in to her pillow, words slightly muffled. But Alex was well versed in all things Kara, and she’d simply sighed. “You’re not an idiot, Kara. Everyone reacts to the first time differently. I’m sure you’re not the only one who’s frozen in the face of true love.”

 

“What if it’s not true love though, Alex?” She’d exclaimed, sitting up suddenly, too quickly for her sister to pull back. “Sorry,” she mumbled as Alex rubbed at her head. But with her legs outstretched, holding herself up with only one hand, Kara reasoned. “— but seriously, what if this —“ she waved her hand about, tattoo on full display. “— what if this is just, what if it’s just a starting point? I mean, true love can mean anything! Just because you love someone, that doesn’t mean they’re your soulmate. I love you, truly — I love Kal-El, and Eliza and… and Jeremiah.” Alex flinches, but offers a small smile. It’s always amusing to her, when Kara gets started on something. She could ramble on for an hour, if you let her. And Alex usually did. “— I just, maybe it’s not true love. Maybe it’s just a possibility… right?”

 

Alex nods. “Maybe,” she agrees, but then shrugs with one shoulder. “Or maybe not… don’t give up on it, Kara. Who knows — maybe you’ll see her again… whoever she is.”

 

Falling on to her back, arms thrown above her head, Kara could only sigh.

 

Maybe.

 

***

 

Following in her cousin’s footsteps, Kara turned to journalism. Four years in college, occasionally distracted by that one word on her wrist, she finally got an internship at the Daily Planet. And of her own accord, without the intervention of Clark Kent. There was a possibility, a chance to work in the same city as her sister in National City. Catco Worldwide Media had a constant flow of personal assistants on rotation, and Kara had earned herself an interview. But Perry White and his offer for the eventual chance to actually write was too tempting, and Kara turned down the opportunity at Catco for a job at the Planet. 

 

Cat Grant. Queen of All Media. Kara had heard of her, of course. Everyone in the world of journalism had heard of her. Kara had only glimpsed her once, that she knew of. Across the bullpen as Kara was taking notes on Lois’ next article. She’d glanced up at the sound of heels, and she’d only just seen the flash of blonde hair as the media mogul disappeared in to Perry’s office. Lois, noticing Kara’s distraction, had followed her gaze and rolled her eyes, nudging her intern gently — _( not for Kara’s benefit, but her own, as the bruise she’d received upon shoving her last was only just now beginning to fade )_ — “Please tell me you’re not one of Kit Kat’s groupies.”

 

Kara had flushed, stammering out a negative before following Lois out of the office. Superman had been spotted downtown, fighting off an alien thrice his size. Kara itched to join him, but the two of them in one city was a risk enough as it was. To fight side by side? That would draw far too much attention. 

 

By the time they’d returned, Cat Grant was gone. 

 

It wasn’t until the plane, that they’d meet… again. 

 

Alex was due to visit on Thursday. She’d taken time off of work in order to fly to Metropolis so they could spend the weekend together. Kara was beyond excited. She’d been a bouncing, energetic mess since Monday and everyone at the Daily Planet, whilst ordinarily familiar with Kara’s optimism, had had to grow used to constant state of joy that she’d become. It was exhausting, but no one could hide their smiles when faced with a happy Kara Danvers. 

 

She was at her apartment, preparing the sofa bed. It wasn’t a long flight, and Alex had only just boarded when she’d gotten home. In the background, the TV played the news. Another report on Superman brought a grin to Kara’s face as she fluffed the pillows and flopped down on top of the covers. But the footage soon froze, and a breaking news story replaced it. 

 

National City.

 

All Kara saw was the plane. 

 

She didn’t even hear the flight number. She didn’t need too. Just like with her tattoo, Kara just knew. That was Alex’s flight. And she couldn’t just sit there. 

 

It was the fastest she’d ever flown. The most weight she’d ever carried. And suddenly she wasn’t just Kara Danvers anymore. National City had a hero. Alex had been furious, but Kara had felt exhilarated. She’d never felt so… free. Maybe she should have taken that interview at Catco. Maybe then she could have been doing this sooner. 

 

Crashing on Alex’s couch after a much deserved, but hardly listened too scolding from both her sister and her cousin, Kara had stared at her wrist with newly resurrected wonder. One day, she decided. Just like her cousin, she’d have it all. And that included her soulmate, whoever she may be. 

 

***

 

Thursday, National City had nothing but Catco and Lord Tech to boast about. 

 

Friday, they had Supergirl. 

 

Kara had seen the footage on the news, read the front page of every paper. She’d seen the email Lois had forwarded from the Planet with Perry’s all-cap outrage at being scooped by Catco and demanded an explanation. Naturally, Lois had been tasked with contacting Superman for details. And with Kara’s unexpected trip to National City, explained away by her sister’s seat on the plane now left floating adrift, Kara was tasked with attaining the first interview with Supergirl. Preferably, before Cat. 

 

Kara was still stuck on the name.

 

Supergirl?

 

Super-girl?

 

Why did Kal-El get Superman and she, Supergirl?

 

It was insulting. It was demeaning. It was… it was… it wasn’t fair! 

 

So Kara took off her glasses, donned her hood, and found herself floating outside of Catco’s building, across from the only balcony that seemed to have a modicum of privacy. From the outside, through the glass of her office, Kara could see Ms. Grant working diligently at her desk. There was a girl stationed outside of her office, and Kara tilted her head and watched with avid fascination as Cat called “— Sarah!” and Sarah ran. 

 

Cat spoke, rambling off a series of orders that seemed absolutely ridiculous to Kara, but seemed to make some sense to Cat’s assistant. And she watched as Cat rounded her desk, moving to the sofa in front of the glass windows of her office — only to stop at the sound of a pen dropping and Sarah’s sharp inhale. “Oh my god,” she whispered, staring at the floating figure behind Cat, and Cat turned. Her own heart rate increased, and distractedly, she shoo’ed Sarah away. Sarah hesitated, before she bolted from the office and made a bee-line for the elevator. Briefly, Kara watched as she left, snatching her bag from her desk as she passed, and her brow furrowed in confusion as she bypassed the elevator directly beside her, choosing instead for the group located at the other end. 

 

The balcony door opened, and Kara’s eyes locked with Cat’s. 

 

Kara’s breath hitched, and she hovered backwards in her shock. 

 

She recognised those eyes, those lips, the slow step forward. Subtly, Kara’s eyes drifted to her wrist and she turned her arm over, eye-ing the single word embedded in her otherwise indestructible skin. 

 

_‘Move.’_

 

Kara swallowed, eyes lifting to meet those she often dreamt of, and her heart thundered. This was it. Whatever she said now, whatever words she chose, they would forever link her to Cat Grant. 

 

The first thing she learned about her soulmate, was that she was not a particularly patient woman. 

 

The second thing she learned about her soulmate, was that she inevitably spoke first. 

 

“Supergirl.”

 

It sounded… wrong. It wasn’t right. The name Cat had given her, it wasn’t her name. And Kara wanted Cat to say her name. But — 

 

“That’s not my name…”

 

— that would require revealing herself, her identity. And sure, Cat Grant didn’t even know Kara Danvers existed, they’d never crossed paths as far as Cat was concerned, that didn’t change the very real danger of discovery. Anyone could be found through Google, and Kara Danvers had her name linked to both Lois Lane’s and Clark Kent’s. 

 

She hadn’t realised her protest had come aloud until Cat’s breath hitched, and their eyes met. Uh oh. Oh, no. This was bad. This was very, very bad. Cat stepped forward, her hands coming to rest on the railing that separated her from the now superhero. There was still some distance, Kara’s ability to fly keeping them apart, despite all of Kara’s instincts telling her to get closer, as close as Cat would allow. 

 

“— what is your name?”

 

Cat voice sounded… strange. Breathless, soft — and yet strained, all at the same time. Kara frowned, the crease between her brow accompanying the slightest cock of her head, and Cat couldn’t hide the small smile in response. That smile, oh. It did things to Kara, things she didn’t quite understand. But she wanted to see it again. Over and over and over again. She never wanted to see it go…

 

Kara shook her head. “I can’t tell you.”

 

Visibly, Cat deflated. “Why?” Her jaw clenched, her lips pursed, and her fingers curled in on the palm of her hands. It upset Kara. Cat’s obvious frustration and disappointment. And it drew her a little closer, until she was almost within arms reach. “— because,” she started softly, licking her lips and flexing her fingers, the desire to hold Cat’s hand causing an itch in her palm. “— I think you could ruin me, Ms. Grant.”

 

Cat swallowed, jaw locking to the right, and one of her nails tapped rhythmically on the rail. Slowly, Cat nodded. “— I agree… I think you could ruin me, too.” Her hand turns over, and Kara’s focus falls. There, tattoo’d on Cat’s skin…

 

_‘That’s not my name.’_

 

Kara inhaled sharply, her exhale coming slow and controlled as her eyes travelled up Cat’s arm until they’re eyes met again, and Kara blinked. She would never get those eyes out of her head. And now that she knew who they belonged too, well, that didn’t help at all. Clearing her throat, Supergirl withdrew, crossing her arms over her chest, effectively blocking any chance of Cat comparing her tattoo to Kara’s. 

 

“Ms. Grant? — Why Supergirl?” 

 

Visibly composing herself, Cat took a moment to simply take in the sight of her hero _( for, as far as Cat was concerned, Supergirl was hers )_ — she smirked, and shrugged. “— Why not?”

**Author's Note:**

> In a universe where your soulmates first words to you are tattoo'd on your skin. Based on an Imagine Your OTP prompt I found on Tumblr wherein Person A speaks first, but Person B is unable to respond. When Person B becomes a superhero, their first words to Person A makes them think their soulmate is Person B's superhero alter-ego. 
> 
> When I found it, I thought it fit SuperCat to a T, so I gave it a shot. Prompt me @ allymcbae on Tumblr.


End file.
